first story
by Iam seme
Summary: gag tau bikin summary. baca aja dlu. kalau udah bosen langsung tekan back aja. kayaknya fic gue ini membosankan dan aneh banget.


Desclaimer : masashi kisimoto

pairing : sasunaru

rate : M

Warning : yaoi. lemon. OOC

A.N : ini fic pertama gue. ceritanya sih kayaknya** aneh** dan **ngebosenin** gitu. kalau gag suka langsung **back** aja. kalau mau ngeflame. sekalian tulis **ALAMAT EMAIL** fbnya ya :) yang bisa saya hubung. saya sangat mencintai flamer loh.

.

.

.

Karena itu lah aku masuk universitas konoha, membawa harapan untuk mengenalmu lebih jauh. Berbicara denganmu. Bercanda denganmu. Bagiku yang hanya bisa melihatmu dari jauh. Melihat mu tertawa dengan teman-teman mu dan berharap menjadi salah satu dari mereka, itu sungguh sebuah keajaiban aku bisa melihatmu sekarang berbicara dengan mu, bercanda denganmu.

Siapa aku?

Aku adalah kamu

Aku lahir untukmu

Aku berjuang untuk bersamamu

Untukmu yang sangat aku cintai. Untukmu yang ku nanti hanya untuk kamu.

"hooam. Akhirnya selesai juga dan kenapa pula gue yang harus membuat surat seperti ini. Dasar orang kaya hanya bisa menyuruh saja. Jih. Untung mereka bodoh. Hanya membuat ini saja tidak bisa. Memalukan. Percuma saja cantik. Otak udang sih"

Hai minna-san. Kenal kan sama gue? Gue itu cowok tertampan disini. Khekhekhe gue yakin elo semua pasti nyimpen pic gue dihandpone loe. Jujur napa akuin dong. Gue yang paling elo suka#GR sekali.

"hei. Naruto udah belum surat cinta yang gue pesan"

"udah dong. Liat nih" #nunjukin surat

"hahahaha elo emang gag mengecewakan" nepuk bahu naruto.

"iya dong. Siap dulu naruto gituh loh"

"heleh pede sekali dirimu"

"Pede itu memang harus, btw mana uang yang lu janjiin"

"nih. Emang lu dasar gag berubah" ngeloyor pergi.

Ya minna-san, gue naruto lengkapnya sih naruto uzumaki dattebayo. Kenalkan sama gue. Udah gue bilang. Gue ini emang terkenal. Lo pasti juga tau gimana wujud(?) gue, jadi gag usah gue jelasin lagi ya. Pasti elo pada nyimpan foto gue. Gue ganteng kan? Gue tamvan kan? Gue hebat kok? Yayayayaya gag usah lu omongin gue juga udah tau.

Gue yang lu kenal polos, gue yang lu kenal bodoh. Plis deh, jangan terlalu banyak nonton film deh. Ini hidup gue. Ini jalan hidup gue. Ya gue hidup disini, gue bukan naruto yang lu kenal lagi. Gue sekarang tamvan. Pinter. Baik lagi(?)

Baik ya? Gue baik sih. Buktinya itu gue bantuin mereka(?) cowok-cowok begok anak mama yang hanya bisa nangis diketiak mama. Bilang ma. Aku butuh ini. Ma aku butuh itu. Ma aku mau ini. Ma aku mau itu. Gue bilang gini bukan karna gue iri ya sama mereka. Ya lo bener my parent was dead but that no problem for me. Jangan kasihani gue hanya karna gue gag punya ortu, gue masih punya baa-san kok. Ya dia wanita yang sangat sexy. Dengan ukuran payudara yang "wow" sekali khekhekhe. Loe semua pasti tau diakan? Ya benar sekali. She is tsunade.

Nah gue ini murid semester 2 di konoha high school. Loe ingetkan. Gue udah gmg tuh di atas, ketika nulis surat temen gue. Ya temen gue namanya kabuto. Teman? Ah sepertinya bukan. Dia hanya ya orang begok yang terus aja gue porotin(?) uangnya. Dia itu pakek kacamata. Dan anak mama sekali. Oh god. Segede itu anak mama? Ha. Gag usah heran deh. Sekarang tuh banyak bener anak mama. Dikit-dikit mama. Dikit-dikit mama. Mamanya kok dikit-dikit kwkwkwkwkwkw

Gue semester 1. Jangan heran, gue udah bilang kan gue beda dengan naruto yang lu kenal. Otak gue lebih bagus dari naruto yang lu kenal. Dan hampir dekat dengan sang juara 1. Ya siapa lagi juara satunya kalau bukan shikamaru. Yah dia yang memiliki trandmake "mendokusei" dengan mata kuaci. Katanya dia memiliki IQ 200 loh. Kalau lu Tanya IQ gue. Gue mah gag pernah meriksa. Males sekali.

Tog. . tog.. tog( bel berbunyi)

Jiah berbunyi tuh bel. Padahal gue mau beli-beli dulu. Cih sial. Bodoh ah, gue beli-beli duh. Laper nih perut *pergi keluar

"oi. Naruto elo mau kemana?" kata simuka anjing "kiba"

"kenapa? Mau ikut?" balik badan

"hah. Ogah ah. Nanti gue dihukum kakashi sensei lagi"

"jih penakut banget sih"

Duak. Penghapus melayang. #hah melayang? Lu kira ini komik. Penghapus bisa melayang

"wah. Naruto-kun. Lagi mau kemana?" senyum malaikat

"hehehehe kakashi sensei. Tumben datang pagi sensei" senyum yang manis

"ah naruto-kun bisa aja" "cepat balik ke kursimu" teriak-teriak mengalahkan toa di masjid dekat kampong sebrang.

Hahahahaha iya sensei.

"Pagi anak-anak"

"pagi sensei" "buka buku kalian halaman ini 70, kerjakan soal itu sampai selesai. Kumpulkan jam istirahat diruang gue"

"haa sensei ini kan banyak sekali?" para penghuni(?) kelas pada rebut gara-gara tugasnya banyak. Duh mereka itu masuk sini karena otak mereka atau dengkul mereka sih.

"oh gitu. Banyak ya? Gimana kalau sampai halaman 90? Sedikit kan?"

"huuu sensei jahat!"

"halaman 100"

"cukup sensei. Sampai halaman 70 saja sensei. Senseikan baik"

"benar-benar sensei kan baik" sekelas kompak bilang sensei baik. Haa. Padahal modus tuh

"baiklah. Cepat selesaikan. Kumpulkan dimeja guru"

Sreet( pintu ditutup)

"hah. Apa-apaan sih kakashi sensei. Sudah gag jelasin mapel malah ngasih tugas bejibun(?) jih"

"diam lah kiba. Elo mau nih tugas ditambah?. Cepat kerjakan" "binggung gue kenapa elo bisa masuk kelas ini" "jih dasar"

" eh gue masuk kelas ini gara-gara gue pintar dong. Gag usah diragukan lagi"

"iya lah terserah elo saja"

"eh naruto? Elo mau kemana? Tugasnya kan elo belum kerjain. Cepat kerjain deh. Entar dimarahi kakashi sensei"

"cerewet sekali sih"

"ha cerewet?. Gue gag cerewet ya." *haa kenapa aku punya teman sekelas seperti ini banget sih. Gag shikamaru yang pemalas walau IQ tinggi. Gag naruto yang ganas(?). gag ahhhh frutasi gue. Semuanya bener-bener aneh *gue gag termasuk

"hanya orang cerewet yang ngurusin urusan orang lain"

"jih diam lah shika. Jangan ikut campur deh" "jih sial narutonya keburu pergi"

Haaa*menghela nafas. Kenapa sekolah ini seperti ini sih. Gue fikir yang masuk kampus ini orangnya "Wow" ternyata ahhhh mengecewakan. Haaaaa. Udah ah dari pada gue mikir yang gag penting mending mikir perut gue.

Duak.

"woi hati-hati dong jalan"

"ah maaf narutokun"

"ah itachi senpai" senyum malaikat "senpai kenapa? Apa ada masalah" aduh sial. Kepo banget sih gue. Ah. Itachi senpai walau sedang murung pun terlihat sangat menawan. Ah I LOVE YOU senpai. *teriak-teriak gaje ala banci kaleng#plak. Plis back to topic. Lu pada heran ya. Kenapa gue bilang I love you. Gag usah heran. Gue itu suka itachi senpai. Lengkapnya sih itachi uchiha. Dia itu senpai gue yang keren. Udah keren. Pintar. ganteng lagi. Eh? Pertama-tama#plak lu fikir pidato. Hm back to topic again. Hmm. Gue cinta berat dengan itachi senpai. Dari awal gue masuk sini. Dia yang sangat menawan. Dia yang ah. Sangat mengoda sekali. khekhekhe. Ya gue gay. Gue suka sesame jenis. Gue yaoi yang sering diomongin abg-abg labil. Yang suka nyimpen gambar yaoi dihape. Yang sering bilang diri mereka fujo dan fuda. Yang-yang gitu lah. Kayak author ini. Diakan fujo. Udah fujo. Yuri lagi. *oi naruto gue author nih. Pengen digantung lo buka aib gue. "aib? Jiah. Dia aja bangga dibilang fujo. Suka ngerayu seme-uke abil-abil(?) lagi.

STOOOOOOOOOOOOP. Balik ke topic sebelum gue digantung nih author.

"senpai?"

"hn"

"senpai kenapa?"

"Hn"

Jih sial. Muncul lagi stoic mode on-nya. Ah walau dingin. Gue tetap cinta elo senpai. "senpai kenapa sih. Ada masalah. Mau cerita tha?"

"gpp tha?"

"iya gpp kok senpai"

"begini. Senpai lagi nyari seseorang…"

"seseorang?" haaa seseorang siapa? Kenapa dicari? Jangan bilang dia-dia-dia. Huee jangan senpai. Gag mau dengar-gag mau dengar

"iya seseorang… buat jadi nanny adik ku?"

"oh nanny?" leganya ternyata bukan seperti yang gue bayangkan [emang apa yang elo bayangkan naru-chan] don't call me with surfic chan author abal [ elo pengen gue gantung beneran ya?] kayak lu bisa aja. Kalau lu gantung gue berarti fic lo tamat dong. [ jih. Dasar. Jadi cepat ngomong apa yang lu bayangkan?] itu loh gue bayangkan itachi senpai lagi nyari seseorang? [ya seseorang] seseorang yang dia suka. Ah untung bukan. [oh gitu *manggut] iya udah sana go. Pergi kealam lu sana * lempar sandal

"hn. Apa kamu punya kenalan yang mau jadi nanny?

"ah sepertinya tidak ada senpai"  
>"hn. Begitu ya" murung. Ibarat nasi tnpa garam #plak di amaterasu<p>

" iya senpai. Emang gag punya. Tapi gimana kalau aku saja yang jadi nannynya senpai" [jiah aku katanya. Biasanyaa juga gue] diam lah author ababil. Cerewet banget sih elo. *siap-siap lempar sandal [oi oi oke oke. Iam go. Iam go. Oke. Taruh tuh sandal ditempat yang "aman" ] akhirnya go on juga tuh author ababil.

"iya senpai bagaimana?"

"yah gpp kalau kamu emang mau?"

"benran senpai gag papa?"

"iya gpp kok. Asal kamu betah aja."

"eh? Betah? Emang ada apa senpai?"

" gpp. Ya udah nanti kerumah ya. Mulai hari ini saja kamu jadi nanny"

"haaa…. Secepat itu?"

"iya gpp kan?"

"iya gpp kok senpai. Senpai dimana rumahnya?

"nanti aku cmz deh" ngeloyor pergi

"oke-oke senpai" hehehehehe senangnya dalam hati #plak. Senangnya. Bisa dekat dengan itachi senpai. Hehehehe dengan jadi nanny tiap hari aku bisa ketemu senpai tiap detik khekhekhe. Senangnya. Balik ke kelas ah. Gag perlu makan lagi. Udah kenyang liat itachi senpai. Hehehehe

SKIP TIME

Pakai baju apa ya enaknya mau kerumah itachi senpai? Ah binggung. [binggung-binggung kayak anak gadis mau kencan pertama saja] jih author brengsek. Pakai koment-koment lagi. Uh abaikan-abaikan-abaikan.

"hn. Pakai yang ini saja ah"

tingtong. Tingtong. (Suara bel)

"hn, naruto?"

"iya senpai?"

"ayo masuk"

"iya senpai" waaaaaaaaaah besar banget rumahnya. Waaaaaaaaah

"aku panggil adek ku dulu ya"

"oh iya senpai" perasaan gue mulai tadi gmg iya iya terus. Dasar author kagak kreatif * dicekek author

Senpai lama sekali sih. Kira-kira seperti apa ya adeknya? Semoga aja manis. Penurut. Dan sopan[sopan? Elo kan gag sopan naruto] jih author sialan. Back back back. Haa. Nanny? Nanny? Nanny? Ah gue jadi nanny ya. Gpp-gpp demi itachi senpai. Apa sih yang egk? Haa perasaan gue OOC deh. Gpp didepan itachi senpai saja. Itachi senpai. Kau mengalihkan duniaku :* :*

"naruto"

"iya senpai" author ababil. Plis deh kreatif dikit [yayaya. Gue berusaha cerewet] jih cerewet? Elo tuh cerewet!

Eh? Kenapa nih bocah bengong gitu. Jangan-jangan kesurupan nih bocah "naruto?"

"ah iya senpai. Ada apa?"

"sebentar lagi adek ku kesini. Semoga kamu betah ya disini"

Pasti senpai selama ada senpai. Aku pasti betah. Apa sih yang egk buat itachi senpai hehehe " iya senpai"

"hn"

"sasu-chan. Sini-sini-sini"

Apa-apa sih manggil chan segala. Dasar mengesalkan. Eh? Dia siapa? Perasaan pernah ketemu. Ah iya diakan? Jih si dobe brengsek yang sok jual mahal, hahahaha aku pasti memilikimu sayang. Hati-hati lah *smirk "hn"

Eeeh kenapa nih? Perasaan gue gag enak banget. Waiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit. Author baka. Dia siapa? [ rahasia] jangan rahasia-rahasiaan dong. Kasih tw dong. Dia siapa. Kayak pernah lihat kayaknya [ khekhekhe selamat bersenang-senang naru-chan. Hati-hati dijalan*kabur] jih author brengsek malah kabur. Asem sekali

"naruto?"

"iya senpai" iya lagi. Hah dasar author gag kreatif

"kenalin ini sasu-chan. Ah maksudku. Sasuke. Sasuke uchiha. Dia adek ku"

"oh ini adek senpai? Kenalin sasuke-kun. Aku naruto uzumaki. Mulai sekarang aku adalah nanny mu"

"nanny? Eh? Dobe"

What... do-dobe? Yang benar saja. Gag sopan banget sih nih bocah. Manggil gue dobe. Jih masih bocah saja sudah kurang ajar. Dasar. Sbar-sabar naruto. Jangan marah. Ada itachi senpai disini. Kalau gag ada udah gue bejek-bejek nih bocah " eh? Dobe? Maksudnya?

"bener-bener dobe"

"kau. Berani sekali"

"Sasuke. Minta maaf, cepat!"

Apa-an sih. Nih orang. Nyuruh-nyuruh minta maaf segala. Emang dia siapa [nii-san mu kan] eh? Siapa kamu [malaikat]. "hn" ngeloyor pergi

Anak ini bener-bener keterlaluan. Semoga saja naruto betah disini. Gag mau lagi ya nyari-nyari nanny baru lagi*nangis darah #plak diamaterasu

"naruto maaf ya atas kelakuan sasu-chan"

"ah iya gpp kok itachi-kun"

"syukur lah. Kalau gpp. Kamu tetap maukan jadi nanny-nya" mau dong. Iyakan iya dong. Plis lah. Plis dong. Stop aku OOC banget sih.

"iya tetap mau kok itachi senpai. Apa sih yang gag buat itachi senpai"

"he? Kenapa naruto kun?

Keceplosan gue. Astaga baka-baka. Kok bisa keceplosan katanya " gag kenapa-napa kok itachi senpai"

"bagus kalau gitu. Begini naruto-kun. Gimana kalau kamu tinggal disini saja"

Haa tinggal disini. Disini? Bareng itachi senpai? Satu atap? Satu rumah? Satu kamar[gag mungkin plis deh. Jangan ngarep] author sial go sana elo ganggu suasana gue saja. Go-go-go. Abaikan saja author abal itu. "disini?"

"iya disini. Masak kamu gag mau sih? Biar kamu gag bolak-balik gitu. Jadi tinggal disini saja. Gimana? Mau kana?

Mau banget senpai mau sekali "m-m-ma. .iya dah senpai. Jika itu gpp"

"iya dah. Berarti. Kamu mau pindah mulai hari ini atau besok rencananya?"

"gimana kalau besok saja senpai. Aku kan gag bawa baju-baju senpai?"

"hn. Iya udah besok aja"

SKIP TIME

Hari ini. Gue beruntung banget ya. Udah diajak kerumah itachi-senpai. Diajak tinggal serumah. Ah senang sekali. tiada hari yang paling terindah selain hari ini. Btw. Kayaknya gue pernah ketemu tuh sama bocah brengsek itu. Dimana kira-kira ya? Binggung. Udah ah daripada mikir tuh bocah. Mkir? Egk tuh. Gue gg mikir :p. mending gue siap-siap aja ah buat besok. Iam coming itachi-senpai :* :* :*

Dreg-dreg-dreg(bunyi handphone)

" . hoam(menguap)".Siapa sih yang nelvon pagi-pagi gag tau orang masih ngantuk lagi. Dasar gag ada kerjaan. "halo. Siapa nih?"

"naruto kun?"

"eh itachi senpai. Ada apa itachi senpai" sial afuk(?) huaa itachi senpai. Semoga aja itachi senpai gag marah karena gue tadi gmg kasar. Hue

"begini naruto-kun. Nanti naruto-kun mau kesini jam berapa? Mau dijemput atau gimana?"

Syukurlah sepertinya itachi-senpai tidak begitu memikirkan hal itu. "mungkin jam 8 senpai. Dijemput? Gag usah senpai nanti malah ngerepotin?"

"gag papa kok. Ya udah nanti tak jemput jam 8 ya"

"gpp tha senpai? Gg ngerepotin tha?"

"iya gpp kok. Ya sudah smpai ketemu nanti naruto-kun"

"iya senpai. Sampai ketemu nanti" yes gue dijemput. Hulala hulala *nari2 gaje. Mandi dulu ah. Siap-siap. Harus ganteng. Mau dijemput itachi-senpai hehehehe

SKIP TIME

Net-net-net(suara bel)

"Iya tunggu sebentar" pasti itu itachi senpai hehehehe. (mandang kaca) oke siap. Gue udah tamvan. I am coming itachi-senpai

"pagi naruto kun"

"pagi senpai"

"udah siap?"

"iya senpai. Ayo masuk senpai. Aku ngambil barang-barang dulu ya"

Hn. Ternyata luas juga ya. Rumah naruto-kun.

"itachi senpai"

"ah iya naruto-kun"

"ayo berangkat senpai"

"gag ada yang ketinggalan kan?"

"gag ada kok senpai"

SKIP TIME

Yosh, semangat ini awal baru untuk dapatkan itachi senpai. Senpai I love you. Jika ada yang bertanya kenapa gue suka sama senpai? Mau gue cerita? Gag ah males cerita. Entar malah panjang ceritanya dan membosankan. Nih aja dari atas kayaknya sudah membosankan. Gue tau lu pada udah bosen bacanya. Gue paham. Gue aja mulai bosen. Tekan back aja. Kalau udah bosen ya. Nah yang mau lanjut. Biar gag tambah membosankan. Gue skip-skip aja ya. Ke hal yang lumayan Greget.

SKIP_SKIP_SKIP

udah gue bilangkan. Mau gue skip-skip aja.

"ha(menghela nafas). Sudah lumayan besar ternyata. Sabar ya sayang beberapa bulan lagi(sambil mengelus perut)" ha(menghela nafas) ha . kalian mau Tanya kenapa gue ngelus perut gue. Nanti aja ah. Gue mau cerita. Males. Sekarang gue mau buat jus tomat dulu. Hehehe

"tadaima"

"okaeri"

"lagi ngapain " (sambil meluk naruto dari belakang)

"lagi buat jus tomat. Mau?"

"hn"

"Gimana kuliahnya tadi?"

"gag gimana-gimana"

"apanya gag gimana-gimana"

"hn"

"teme. Please deh. Hu teme jahat hueee :'( (jih sial. Hormone ini menganggu sekali)"

"sudah jangan nangis. Maaf"

Teme sial. Huee. Kalian penasaran siapa si teme ini? Mau gue jelasin. Kagak ah males. Baca aja terus. Nanti juga tau kok. Oh bagi kalau yang udah tau. Selamat anda benar (y)

" .hiks. tau. Teme jahat. Teme cuek. Teme gag mau cerita. Teme pasti macam2"

"Dobe"

"hiks hiks hiks. Gue dipanggil dobe hueee*nangis kejer" dobe? Ya. Dia adalah sasuke. Teme. Uchiha. Yayayayaya dulu aku adalah nanny-nya but now I am her wife. Kalian mau gue cerita? Tapi gue males. Tapi gpp lah. Nih ceritanya gini.

FLASHBACK

Awal gue pindah kerumah itachi-senpai. Gue tinggal dikamar sebelahnya si teme itu. Kan gue nanny-nya. Asal punya asal. Gue kan bilang ya. Gue itu kayak pernah kenal gitu sama si teme itu. Ternyata gue emang pernah ketemu dia. Dia itu orang resek yang suka goda-godain orang. Udah ah. Gue males mau cerita yang itu. Skip aja kwkwkwkkwkwkw.

Udah berbulan-bulan gue tinggal disana. Gue baru tau. Ternyata. Si teme itu super duper "brengsek". Elo gg percayakan. Gue aja gg percaya awalnya. Tapi akhirnya :'( liat nih perut gue. #plak. Elokan gg bisa liat ya. Cumak bisa baca kwkwkwkwkw.

Gini ya. Bener aja dia bocah. Jih. Bocah. Ya bocah, dia itu baru anak SMA. Tapi otaknya bukan otak SMA. Gue aja kagak percaya. Ternyata dia ? tidak ada kata yang bisa mengambarkan apa dia. [maaf ya. Sebagai author, gue sangat melebih-lebihkan sasuke. Coz. Gue sasuke lovers :p dan ini fic gue. Gag suka? Sana tekan back] sudah itu cuap-cuipnya sih author. Kita back lagi.

Awalnya sih biasa-biasa aja. Tapi semenjak itachi gag ada dirumah, dia mulai nunjukin sifat aslinya. Duh tuh devil keluar. Dia mesum abis. Malam itu. Gue lupa malam apa. Gue kan biasa tidur dikamar. Kok malem-malem gue ngerasa panas. Badan gue panas. Ya udah gue buka baju aja. Biar gg panas tapi kok ya tetap panas, huuu gairah gue meningkat. Gue pengen gue ngebet. Uh. Yah udah walau gelap-gelap. Bukan mati lampu. Tapi karna emang gue kalau tidur biasa matiin lampu. Ku sentuh junior ku pelah-pelan. Mulanya hanya menyetuh. Lama-lama jadi menaik-turunkan. Cepat-cepat semakin cepat "ah… aa-h..e-eegh" sungguh malam yang indah, coba saja jika itachi-senpai yang melakukannya pasti senang sekali aku. "uhhh. Lengket sekali" lengket banget mending mandi dlu baru tidur lagi nanti.

Hampir mendekati kamar mandi."huuum. hump. Hummm sii-mmp" siapa ini. Jangan-jangan perampok? Pembunuh ueee :'( gue gag mau ada Koran yang bilang seorang pemuda ditemukan terbunuh dengan telanjang dada dikamarnya, ahhh gg mau "lee-mmmph-pas" gue trus berontak. "le-mmph-pa-s breng-sek"

"dobe. Diam lah"

Hmmph dobe. "uah te-mmhe….leu—vasssiii-n" terus memberontak

Duag(suara naruto terbanting ke pintu) teme apa-apaan lu membanting gue lu kira gue apaan? "teme baka. Lepasin tangan gue"

"diam dobe atau kau akan nerima akibatnya khekhekhe" dengan aura mistrius yang tak diragukan lagi

"diam? Ha? Diam? Lepasin kagak" dasar teme brengsek. "emmmph. Enngh te-me a—mmph-pa mmph-lepaskan teme" dengan seenak dengkulnya dia coretmenyentuhcoret mengotori my junior.

"mmmph.. emmmph.. leb—leb-ih- fa-st—emmmh fa-st ahhhhhhhhh" hah hah hah hah

"wah. Cepat sekali ya. Baru dengan tanganku saja sudah segitu apalagi dengan litte sasuke khkhekhekhe"

He? Little sasu? Emang gimana, belum sempat berfikir jauh. Terburu diangkut badan sexy ku dengan kedua tangannya "teme turunin kagak" terus memberontak dengan cara ekstrem sekali "teme"

Brug(terbanting ke kasur) "teme! Sakit tau hue"

Dobe. Kau tidak sadar ya. Dengan wajah begitu. Dengan posisi begitu. Kau membangunkan iblis sayang.

"teme… mmph. Te-mmee" desahan naruto saat dengan seenak jidatnya sasuke menciumnya, memaksa memasukkan lidah khekhekhe maaf saja siapa yang sudi dicium dengan si teme mesum ini

"dobe buka mulutmu"

"hmmmphh" leguhan lagi saat tangan siteme bergerilnya diatas nipel indah ku "ummmph…. "

Perlahan sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, hingga membentuk benang saliva. Khekhkhe manis. Kamu memang manis dobe, mulutmu. Lidahmu. Savilamu. Bener-benar manis.

"te-me uuh-teme ka-u ma-u a-ku ma-ti" dasar teme brengsek dia kira apa aku bukan manusia yang gag butuh bernafas. Jih ehhh

"mmmp—mph" Desahan naruto saat ku dekatkan lidahku ke lehernya. Cukup sepertinya cukup kissmark yang ku buat. Turun-turun . ahh nipel indah bagaimana rasanya jika didalam mulutku. Perlahan kudekatkan mulut ku ke nipel indahnya. Mula-mula hanya kecupan ringan. Semakin lama semakin lama. Ah manis. Manis sekali.

"hmmmpp sa-suke. Mmmph …, te—russ…" ah desahan naruto saat sasuke mencium nipple indahnya. Sudut bibir sasuke terangkat dan mentap sinis naruto "khekhekhe. Dobe. Kau manis sekali" sasuke memegang penis naruto dan memasukkannya langsung kedalam mulutnya.

Hangat

Naruto tidak memungkiri bahwa didalam mulut si teme rasanya sangat hangat dan nikmat yang tidak pernah dirasakan. " mmmmph. Sasuke lebih ce-pat. Sa-suke. I—mmmph-am—coming" desahan naruto menahan nikmat yang tiada tara.

"kah. Sakit baka. Apa yang kau lakukan. Cepat keluarkan. Sakit hiks. Hiks hiks. teme baka. Teme baka. Hiks hiks okaasan. Otousan. Huee sakit, teme baka. Sakit" keluh naruto dengan (terniayanya) lubang. Ups Single hole laki-lakinya.

"tenanglah dobe. Bagaimana aku bisa masuk kalau single hole mu ini ketat. Rileks. Rileks. Dobe" mencoba menenangkan naruto. Eh? Sesakit itu kah? Padahal aku sudah melumuri jariku dengan spermanya.

"ahhhh"

Disana ya? Khekhekhekhe. .tekan "ahhh sa-suke. Le- aaah—bih da-lam"

"sasuke. AAAhhh" desahannya mengema diruang kamar tanpa sepengetahuan naruto. Sasuke telah memposisikan kejantanannya tepat didepan anus naruto dengan perlahan ia memasukkan miliknya kedalam single hole naruto.

"AAAKKKKH" teriakkan naruto saat merasakan dirinya seperti terbelah menjadi dua. "rileks naruto. Rileks. Kau menjepit milikku" ucap sasuke

"keluarkan hiks. Hiks hiks. Keluarkan. Sakit hiks hiks hiks"

Sasuke mengecup kedua bola naruto lembut stelah melihat naruto lebih rileks, ia mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya secara perlahan.

"ngggh…ah…" desahan naruto saat sasuke berhasil menemukan titik kenikmatan naruto.

"disana ya?" seringai sasuke saat mengertahui titik kenikmatan naruto.

"AKKKKH terus sasuke. Lebih dalam-dalam lagi" ucap naruto disela genjotan yang diberikan sasuke.

Mendengar itu, sasuke menyeringai dan mempercepat genjotannya 'your is mine dobe khekhekhe' mulai sekarang kau tak akan lepas dari ku. Setiap saat kau akan membutuhkan ku. Membutuhkan untuk memuaskanmu. Sejauh apapun kau lari. your is MINE.

"sebut namaku dobe aahhh..sttt" kata sasuke seraya mempercepat penetrasinya.

"NGGGH… AHHH. SASUKE"

"Narutooooo! Aah!" teriak sasuke saat benihnya masuk ke dalam anus naruto.

Itulah malam pertama kalinya dimana coret keperawananku coret keperjakaanku direbut oleh teme brengsek. Mesum. Pantat ayam. Muka tembok. Dan itu bukan malam pertama dan terakhirnya kami melakukan seks. Jika kalian fikir itu seks indah maka itu salah, semenjak saat itu setiap malam iya terus memperkosaku! Menetrasikan penisnya disingle hole ku. Dan ketika hampir klimaks pasti dia akan meminumkan ku obat.

Saat upacara kelulusannya efek obatnya pun terliat " IAM PREGNART" bagaimana seorang laki-laki bisa hamil. Tanya kan saja kepada si teme pantat ayam itu! Gara-gara dia, aku harus cuti kuliah.


End file.
